


Taken for a Ride

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage - Minor/Minor, Voyeurism, broganes, implied sleep sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Four-year old Keith takes the school bus for the first time.He is joined by his eight-year old brother, Shiro, and his four-year old friend, Lance.Hunk, the bus-driver, demands payment for every boy that gets off.





	Taken for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



_Three stops left._

Keith swung his legs over the side. They were too high to touch the floor, while they constantly caught the sun from the huge windows that lined the vehicle, and – as he smiled at the sensation of warmth on pale flesh – he clasped his hands on his lap and entwined his fingers with a low hummed tune. It was kind of exciting, as it was his first time riding alone without their parents! He nudged Shiro. Keith giggled and nudged him again.

The trees whirred past the windows, each one a green blur and each one indistinguishable from the last, and sometimes another car or bus would pass them, although those grew further and farther between. Shiro looked so serious. He narrowed his eyes and stared hard at the floor, with his hands fisted tight on his thighs, and Keith worried as he thought his first day on the school bus would be so much fun! The school uniform was tight on him, with shorts barely covering his boy parts and his shirt opened to reveal a lot of his chest.

Lance sat right up front, where he swung his legs about. It was funny to watch, as his four-year old hand was playing with his private parts, and he would rub them outside the material of his shorts until a lump appeared and his pee-pee looked hard. Keith nudged Shiro again, but the eight-year old continued to remain silent. The bus ride became boring after nearly an hour, so watching Lance be silly amused him, but Shiro appeared not to want to talk to him.

“How come you’re so boring?” Keith asked.

Shiro sighed and threw back his head. Black hair fell about his face, while his eyes watered and his lips trembled, and – for a long few seconds – Keith worried he might be sad or angry like when his favourite cartoon was cancelled. Keith cuddled closer to his brother; no one else was on board to tease them, while Lance seemed too happy with the lump in his shorts to notice, and Keith rested his head on his brother’s arm with a low hum of contentment. Shiro patted his shoulder and sighed again, this time with an audible swallow and sniff.

“The last few people have to pay to get off,” whispered Shiro.

“I don’t have any money,” said Keith.

“That’s okay.” Shiro sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “I promised the driver that I would pay for you, but because I’m paying for two people then I have to pay twice as much. Don’t tell Pops what you see, okay? I don’t want to get into trouble. Hunk might make you pay, then.”

“Huh? Can’t you just ask Pops for more money to pay Hunk?”

Shiro said nothing. There was a broken smile on his face, while Lance – wide smile showing off his white teeth – jumped to his feet and ran to the driver, and the bus slowly pulled up into an old bus stop at the side of the country lane. The stop was just a large lamppost with a sign attached, which meant Lance would get wet each morning if it rained, and Keith furrowed his brow to see no houses as far as the eye could see. One side was entirely fields.

He climbed up onto his seat; on the other side of the road, rows and rows of trees lined the pavement, but eventually one gave way to a driveway in the very distance. Lance would be able to run home in less than a few minutes, but no one from the house would see them, because Keith could not see the house in turn. He dropped back down. The seat rocked under his movement, enough that Shiro was jostled and winced. Keith muttered out ‘huh’ with pursed lips, while Shiro shuffled from cheek to cheek, like his butt hurt.

“Lance will have to pay to get off,” whispered Shiro.

Keith barely paid it any mind. He expected to see money change hands, only – when he glanced back – he saw that Lance was standing with his shorts open and his little pee-pee sticking out of his shorts. It stood upright and faced the sky, while the smooth skin was hairless like the two brothers, and it was almost pretty above a set of perky and tight balls that were barely even visible. Keith was curious. He wanted to know how it felt to touch!

The driver signalled Lance to come stand between his legs. He was big and fat, like the monster from ‘ _Ghostbusters’_ or the mean uncle from _‘Harry Potter’_ , and his dark brown skin looked even darker against Lance’s lighter tones, but it was also pretty and looked like Miss Allura. There was a headband on his head, while he wore a yellow shirt. Keith tilted his head to see more, but Lance was suddenly between his legs and Keith could not see anything! He huffed and jumped down, so that he could run right down the aisle to the driver.

Shiro called out a desperate _‘come back_ ’, but it was too late. Keith stopped with mouth open. A flicker of fear merged with a tingly feeling below, while his mouth ran dry and his heart picked up speed, and he squeezed his legs together to see Lance’s tongue licking a long line up the pee-pee of Hunk. The pee-pee was big and fat, with a big vein bulging and throbbing n on the underside, and a clear liquid leaked from the top like pee.

“Hey, kiddo,” chirped Hunk. “You want to watch?”

Keith nodded. He reached down to squeeze his pee-pee, which was now hard and hurt, and he wanted to ask if he was okay or needed a doctor, but Lance had suddenly put his mouth over the head of the pee-pee and sucked on it with hollowed out cheeks. There was a loud slurping noise, while drool ran down the cock and onto hairy balls that were so big that they looked like tennis balls! Lance locked eyes with Keith and chuckled. It sent vibrations over the pee-pee, so that Hunk groaned out and buried a hand into brown hair.

“Oh, yeah,” moaned Hunk. “Drink down my cock, baby!”

“What’s a cock?” Keith asked.

“Huh? Oh, well, like, this thing Lance is sucking -?” Hunk panted out. “That’s Daddy meat. It’s one-hundred percent pure and uncut cock. The idea is you make it feel _really_ good and it’ll shoot out come, that’s – ah – like this white liquid chocolate that tastes super good. If you can make it feel like it’s about to burst with come -? I’ll let you go home.”

“So Lance just has to suck your cock until you come?” Keith winced and kicked at the ground. “I think those are bad words. My Pops says I can’t say ‘cock’. Does it taste good, though? How come Lances gets to taste it? I want to taste it, too!”

“Nah, man, your brother is going to pay for you instead.”

“That’s not fair,” muttered Keith.

Lance groaned loudly. It was clearly fake, especially as he glared at Keith when he made the noise, but Hunk seemed to really like it and threw back his head until a sweat broke over his forehead, while both hands buried themselves in Lance’s hair. He pulled Lance down. Lance cried out for real this time; his hands flung away from his boy-cock, as they slapped and punched and clawed at two fat thighs, but Hunk only proceeded to pound his mouth.

There was a series of retches and coughs and splutters, as Lance’s eyes watered and he hissed loudly through his nose, and sometimes his throat would visibly bulge, as he swallowed over and over with high-pitched cries. A slapping noise echoed out, as Hunk’s balls struck at Lance’s spit-covered chin. Hunk closed his eyes . . . _‘oh, oh yeah, yeah, that’s it, you fucking whore, oh yeah, fuck, yeah, give it to me’_. . . Lance started to cry, until Hunk yanked his head far back. A long trail of saliva and clear liquid ran from cock to bruised lips.

Lance panted and gasped for breath. The bend of his throat was beautiful, with an arch to his back that looked like some of the naughty scenes in grown-up movies, but it was made only better as Hunk screamed out . . . _‘fuck’_. Long and thick ropes of white liquid – come – shot out of the cock head, splattering over Lance’s face and neck and lips . . . a few spurts even went inside the open mouth, as Lance spat his tongue out so that the ropes could coat the red tongue with white pools of liquid. He was marked. He was owned. He was _hot_.

Hunk collapsed back, while Lance stumbled back into the aisle. The hard cock was starting to deflate, but still half-hard and wet all over, and Hunk only banged open the glove-box where a small tub of blue pills dropped onto the floor. There were funny square foils inside, along with tubs of liquid, and Keith struggled to understand why a bus driver needed handcuffs, but Hunk took the tissues and tossed them to Lance. Lance quickly wiped off his face.

“You’re all paid up, kid,” chirped Hunk.

He slammed his hand on a button. The doors popped open, as Lance quickly did up his shorts and ran out of the bus without even a goodbye spoken, and Hunk laughed something about a ‘private road’ and closed the doors once more. Keith expected the bus to move, like on a grown-up bus, but it stayed in place and Hunk simply started touching his cock with low moans and let his head roll from side to side. Keith knitted together his eyebrows and asked:

“Does that feel good, too?”

Shiro walked down the aisle. There was a limp to his walk, which was there ever since he came back from the toilets after school let out, and there was a small stain on the back of his shorts, but it wasn’t icky or brown. He came to stand next to Hunk, before he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his shorts to the floor. _Shiro was naked_! He wore only his socks and shoes, but his butt was all wet and his body was all exposed, and Keith stood with mouth open as Shiro climbed before Hunk and kept his gaze at the floor with pursed lips.

“Give me a minute to get hard again, okay?”

“Okay,” murmured Shiro.

“Man, those pills are the bomb.” Hunk laughed. “You know the deal, right? I don’t ask Keith for payment, so you pay his share. Twice the cost of a blow-job is a good fuck. You got your boy-cunt all ready, right? I like it hot and loose, so I better not have to prepare you.”

“I – I put the lubrication in like you said.”

“Good. Okay, I have to go back onto the main road to get back to your place. It’s the last stop, so I’m going to drive slow and give you time to get me off, and – hey – you _better_ get me off else I’m getting a blow-job from Mr Curious next time else. I’ll try and get all the speed-bumps, too, make it fun for you. Want to get this motor running, baby?”

Hunk patted his lap. Shiro obediently climbed onto his lap with his legs astride Hunk, but his lips so close that Hunk was able to lay a gentle kiss to him . . . _a slight parting of lips, a darting of tongue, sensual and romantic_. . . Keith groaned and squeezed at his pee-pee, as it soon became a wild kiss like heroes and heroines in movies. Their mouths overlapped and slurped, while Hunk kneaded at Shiro’s buttocks and massaged them with a loud groan.

A few seconds later, he pulled back with a smack of his lips. He smacked at Shiro’s cheeks, only to laugh and spank him in earnest, and – as Shiro squealed out – he spanked harder and harder and harder . . . Shiro liked the spanks. He was hard. The boy-cock pointed up and jerked, while Shiro licked at his lips and his pupils dilated, and he threw back his head each time the hand smacked at his buttocks . . . _smack, smack, smack_. . . red skin on his buttocks, fingers now toying with his nipples. Shiro appeared to like playing with his nipples.

“Fuck me, Sir,” begged Shiro.

Hunk growled and spun Shiro around. He slammed Shiro down. The cock speared the eight-year old right to the hilt, where pubic hairs scratched at bright red buttocks, and Shiro arched his back and threw back his head with a pleasured scream. It sounded like the people on roller coasters; Shiro was half-crying with both pain and ecstasy, as he mimed ‘ _I’m sorry’_ to Keith and let out a series of ‘ _uh, uh, uh_ ’ sounds as he bounced up and down with loud squelches from his butt. He lifted his hands to tweak and twist and flick at his nipples.

“Time to get taken for a ride,” growled Hunk.

The bus started again, as Hunk carefully did a U-turn. Shiro rested one hand on one of the inside bars of the steering wheel, which turned and twisted his body with every turn of the bus, but that only seemed to add to his pleasure and desire. The finger on his nipple moved so fast that it was nearly a blur, while he squatted on his lower legs, so that he could bounce hard on that massive cock and move it inside of him . . . _in and out, in and out_. . .

It was hypnotic. Keith barely noticed when they were on the main road, although he heard the oncoming bus drivers honk on the way past and one even cheered, and – as they paused, stuck in traffic – one driver of a school bus jacked his arms really fast, almost like Hunk did earlier to his cock. They licked their lips, as they whipped out their phone to take a few sneaky photographs, only to soon throw back their head and cry out with liquid spurting onto their chest, before they drove away with loud laughter. Shiro continued to pound Hunk.

True to his word, Hunk hit many speed-bumps once they got to the residential area outside of town, and each one jolted Hunk deep inside Shiro knocking him against the ‘special spot’ that Hunk babbled about while struggling to control the vehicle. Shiro was bright red, with drool falling from his lips, and – unable to abide the pleasure – dropped his head onto the steering wheel where he hit the horn. It honked loud and continuous, until Hunk swore and yanked Shiro’s head back with a free hand, and Shiro looked unconscious with eyes rolled back.

Keith saw his cock was twitching, but nothing was coming out. Hunk pulled into another private road, which would lead to their house, and – once parked with the cars passing on the road behind – they was finally secluded and safe to properly ‘fuck’. The screech of the parking brake echoed out, as Hunk climbed out of his seat and threw Shiro onto his back, and finally he fucked Shiro in earnest. There was no patience. No love. No respect.

“Oh, you were born for this,” gasped Hunk. “You dirty slut!”

“I – I want a go,” murmured Keith.

“Yeah? Maybe you can pay for you both instead . . . next time.”

 _Slap. Slap. Slap._ The balls rhythmically battered Shiro’s bruised buttocks, while Shiro’s eyes closed and he slept as Hunk pounded him, and his clothes stuck to his skin with sheer sweat, while Hunk grunted and groaned until – with a loud cry – he rammed his cock balls-deep inside Shiro and burst out with ropes of come inside the tight channel. They stayed locked together for thirty seconds . . . forty . . . come leaked out from the sides. Hunk finally pulled out and leaned against the partition of the bus. He was struggling to breathe.

Keith walked up to Shiro’s now gaping and twitching hole. It was red and inflamed, with the diameter swollen and sticking out, and white come spurted out with every contraction, until Keith could stand the curiosity no longer, and he reached out with his tongue to lick at the hole and scoop up the come into his mouth. He hummed. It was bitter and salty, but nothing like the chocolate promised. Keith suckled at the hole and tried to get out more.

He ran his tongue around the inside; every twitch was tight on his tongue, while each suck brought a several slurps and loud squelches, and Keith braced his hands on Shiro’s buttocks to try and get more of the liquid out of his brother. He pushed a finger inside to try and scoop out the rest, much like trying to get jam out of jar, even as his tongue continued to work inside, but it was too much for Shiro . . . he came again. Shiro arched his back to breaking point, as choked on saliva with a broken cry, and collapsed back on the seat.

“Fuck, you are such a come-whore,” observed Hunk.

Hunk was now fully dressed and looked professional. He snatched Shiro’s clothes from the floor and slammed open the bus doors, before he tossed the clothes out onto the grassy footpath adjacent to the tiny private road, where they lay scattered and a little dirty from touching the floor and ground. Keith made to complain, but was soon shoved outside too. He squeaked out in surprise. Hunk threw his bag at him, which knocked him onto his buttocks, and – for a moment – he was scared. No grown-up ever treated him so mean before!

“Careful walking home, kid,” said Hunk. “A whore like you is a good find. I know plenty of men that would steal you away and pass you around for fun, and I know I’d love a bitch like you locked in my basement . . . sucking my cocks, pounding your hole . . . _fuck_.”

“You – You’re mean! I’m never going to suck your cock now!”

“Then I’ll just have to keep fucking this hole, _bitch_.”

Hunk practically carried Shiro to the door. He dropped the boy outside, who rolled like a ragdoll, but the smile on his face – despite still mostly being asleep – spoke of a desire to be treated like that again in future . . . Shiro was scared of Hunk, but he liked being fucked by Hunk . . . Keith could not understand! He opened his mouth to complain, even as he found Shiro’s shorts and helped the dazed boy to put them back on, but the doors slammed shut and the bus was already being driven back onto the main road. _Out of sight_.

Keith sighed as he fought to get the shorts over Shiro’s thighs, before he felt something . . . _a key_. . . it was the key that Pops gave them to get back into the house, as he worked until it was dark, and Shiro looked so handsome and seemed to really like dicks in his hole. Keith looked around the empty private road, where no cars would turn down, as only their house was that way . . . no one else . . . only them . . . Keith pulled down the shorts again.

“I want a go,” he whispered. “Can I have a go, Brother?”

Shiro said nothing. He knew that meant ‘yes’.


End file.
